


Between 2

by josh0ng



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:02:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25037431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josh0ng/pseuds/josh0ng
Summary: Torn between his boyfriend and bestfriend, Jisoo fights with both.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Jeon Wonwoo, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Between 2

“What’s wrong with you?” Jisoo stands in the middle of the room—turning around to Mingyu as he shuts the door behind him. “You’re being unreasonable in front of everyone just now!” He shouts. 

Mingyu smirks. “Unreasonable? You’re the one who is being unreasonable!” He reiterates. Jisoo scrunches his nose up. What in the world is his boyfriend on about?

“Tell me. Why the fuck do you still have Wonwoo’s pictures in your phone?” Mingyu challenges. Jisoo dangerously glares at the man standing before him. 

He rushes forward, gripping the taller man’s collar. “Who asked you to go through my phone?” Jisoo went berserk, clenching the fabric tightly in his fist. “You knew I hate when people touch my things!” 

Mingyu holds both of his boyfriend’s tiny wrist. His anger reached the limit. “Then tell me why do you still keep his pictures on your phone!” His voice rising as time passes by. 

The smaller man twists his wrist, freeing himself. “He’s my best friend, Mingyu!” Jisoo walks away to leave the room. ”You’re not respecting my privacy.” he hisses lowly.

Not in hell that Mingyu was just going to let Jisoo away like that. He doesn’t respect Jisoo’s privacy? Then what about his feelings? 

So Jisoo thinks he can just shove Mingyu’s feelings behind the box and pretend that everything’s fine? Not on his watch.

He snatches Jisoo’s elbow, making him turn to face him. “And what? Let you slip away so that you can go back to Wonwoo?” He accuses.

Jisoo touches Mingyu’s hand, trying to rip away the rough skin off him. “Let me go! I don’t want to see you anymore!” He struggles. 

He pushes while Mingyu tried his best to pull Jisoo—holding him tightly in his grip. “Mingyu, get the fuck off!” Jisoo screams—pulling as hard as he can, missing a step and landed on his bottom. As a result, his right elbow scratched against the sharp end of the cupboard, making a big opening with blood oozing out. 

“Fuck, Jisoo.” Mingyu quickly kneels down beside him while Jisoo cringes. It stings. He notices the hand that was extended by Mingyu, offering his help. “I’m sorry. Here, let me help you clean that up.” Mingyu persuades.

Jisoo stares at him as he stands up on his own, another palm covering the wound. “Just so you fucking know, Wonwoo and I stopped talking ever since you told him to stay away from me.” He remarks bitterly, walking out to stay in another room. 

Wonwoo peeks into the filled meeting room, finding for a seat at the corner of the room. The student council’s conference will be commenced in a while so he thought—why not mingle around first. 

Sitting beside the accountant, Jessie smiled at him. Kindly, Wonwoo returned the gesture. As he scrolls down his social media’s feed, the faint vanilla smell made him raise his head up. 

With his soft, troubled voice, Jisoo walked around to take attendance of the present participants. “I’ll leave the file here. Help me look after it, please.” He says before turning away to leave the room.

“Wonwoo...” Jisoo softly calls as the man stops him from leaving the room. “What happened to your arm?” Wonwoo glances before locking eyes with Jisoo. “Your dad did it?” 

The man knew about how physically Jisoo’s dad can get. He doesn’t know what happened between them but the relationship stops being good after the parent’s divorce. 

“No, I fell.” Jisoo lied. Wonwoo doesn’t need to know the truth. He doesn’t need to know that he’s the reason behind the wound. 

Wonwoo angrily scoffs. “How many more accidents are you going to make up before telling me the truth? Why can’t you just tell me like you used to before?” The voice Wonwoo is using send shivers down Jisoo’s back. It’s full of authority—possessiveness that Jisoo craves from him. 

Mingyu tried calling Jisoo’s phone for the nth times. Voice mail. He couldn’t be reached from last night, after abruptly leaving their shared room. 

Hearing a commotion, Mingyu peeked into the opened room; surprised to notice a glimpse of Jisoo standing with a man blocking him. 

“Jisoo,” Mingyu calls, taking his place beside his boyfriend—examining the wrapped elbow. “Does it hurt?” He winces as he questions, caressing Jisoo’s smooth skin. 

Wonwoo furrows his eyebrows, fixing the puzzle together. “So, he’s the one who hurt you?” He points a finger. Mingyu stares at Wonwoo with a bored expression—“And why does it bother you?” 

Without hesitation, Wonwoo swings his right fist, colliding against Mingyu’s handsome face. By surprise, the tallest man stumbled back. Taking advantage, Wonwoo punches Mingyu’s stomach, folding him into half.

Jisoo stands in place astonishingly, still registering the scene happening. 

“Wonwoo!” He sees Seungcheol holding back the glassed man. “What are you doing?” He shouts as he succeeds in pulling them apart. 

Removing his arms harshly, Wonwoo points at Mingyu—“He hurt Jisoo!” Volume not any lower than Seungcheol’s.

“Why are you so protective?” Mingyu provokes, still being held back by Jun, the co-president of the club. 

Wonwoo tried to charge forward. “Because I’m his friend!” 

“But I’m his boyfriend!” Mingyu defends. Wonwoo immediately stops. 

Right. He forgot. This man in front of him is his best friend’s—no. His ex-best friend’s boyfriend. 

Feeling heavy hearted, Wonwoo left the room, not looking back. Jisoo launches forward, only to have Mingyu holding him back. “Jisoo—“

The smaller man twisted his arm free, running behind Wonwoo; trying to chase him down the stairs. 

“Wonwoo!” He called behind but Wonwoo increases his speed, trying his best to avoid the other man. He takes a turn to the left, rushing across the school’s open gazebo. 

“Fine!” Jisoo’s screams echoes as he stops, trying to catch his breath in between crying. Wonwoo abruptly skids. He stands still, fist clenching as he tries to control his emotion.

Jisoo voice cracks. “It’s fine if you don’t ever want to see or talk to me anymore but please, hear me out, Wonwoo.” 

“I don’t know why you’re acting this way after knowing I like you but just so you know, it hurts to know that your supporting best friend all this while is disgusted—“

“I’m not disgusted of you. If that was what you’re trying to say.” Wonwoo turns around.

The sniffling man wipes away his tears as Wonwoo comes closer to him. Both of them stayed silent, only soft whimpers that escaped from Jisoo’s lips.

Hesitating, Wonwoo wipes away the tears of Jisoo’s cheeks. His hands retreats from the smaller man—it feels awkward to comfort his best friend now. 

“Enough crying, hm? I’m sorry if my actions hurt you but I just wanted to respect you relationship.” Wonwoo swallows. “Because I didn’t want to fall into you deeper.” 

Swiftly, Wonwoo was forcedly spun, a large fist sinking into his face. 

“I fucking knew it.” Mingyu grits his teeth. Eyes widened, Jisoo immediately squats down beside Wonwoo who collapsed. 

Mingyu grips his hair and laughs—scoffing at Wonwoo’s confession that is replaying in his head.

He glowers at Jisoo who was tending to Wonwoo’s cheeks.

“Get up. Let’s go home.” Mingyu grips on Jisoo’s elbow, tugging firmly. The smaller man gives in, allowing himself to be dragged by his boyfriend.

The last thing he notice was how Wonwoo still plaster his kind smile—wishing him happiness with Mingyu.

**Author's Note:**

> IDK THIS WAS IN MY NOTES FOR I THINK MONTHS? JUST FINISHED IT QUICKLY EARLIER THE ENDING SUCKS MY BRAIN WONT WORK


End file.
